Begarron (Legacy Continuity)
Begarron is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Reports of boats going missing had been coming in from all over Japan for weeks now. The AKDF was baffled as to the cause of the disappearances, as no Kaiju in their record could swim fast enough to down all these boats at once, and odder still, no remains had been found. Some luck came their way however, when a survivor was eventually found, and claimed that a giant monster that looked like a fish or a dinosaur, with large wings had taken their ship. The AKDF looked all over the surrounding areas of the disappearances to locate this elusive monster. Eventually, they came across a small island, and found their target, Begarron. Apparently, Begarron had been taking the boats to the island, using them as an easy method to eat their crew and passengers, the same way a human would eat out of a bowl. The AKDF were disgusted by this, as human remains could be seen strewn around the island and stuck between the beast's teeth. Captain Muramatsu ordered the team to attack immediately, as Begarron had another boat in hand and was about to feast on it's occupants. Without hesitation, the team fired their weapons, causing Begarron to drop the boat, where it thankfully landed safely in the water. Begarron, angered, took flight and began to attack the group, eventually downing the AKDF's jets and landing back on the island, walking towards them. "Alright everyone! Get ready!" said the Captain, as the group prepared their weapons. "Wait.." said Fuji. "Where's Takeshi?". As she said that, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene. The Ultra soon engaged Begarron in combat, grabbing the monster's jaws and closing them shut before it could fire a beam. Begarron began to flail around as Legacy kept his grip on the monster. Eventually, Begarron managed to hit Legacy hard enough with its punches for the Ultra to let go, afterwards he was met with a beam to the chest, only nearly missing his color timer. Legacy fell onto the sand below, and looked up as Begarron walked over to him. The Kaiju began to beat down on Legacy, hitting him with several punches. However, Legacy wasn't done yet, and punched Begarron right across the face, dazing the monster instantly, Legacy got up and took a fighting stance, although now it seemed Begarron was afraid of him. The monster flew off, trying to escape, but Legacy simply fired his beam, directly hitting Begarron and causing him to explode, his remains raining down into the water below. With the battle won, Legacy flew off into the distance. The people on the boat were thankfully saved and brought back to the mainland, and although the cleanup crew would have a hell of a time cleaning up what was left of Begarron, things had ended on a somewhat positive note. The AKDF members were distraught about the lives lost before they managed to put that monster down, however Cap reassured them, telling his team that any amount of lives saved is a victory in his book, and although they wished to avoid as many deaths as they could, there are some situations where they can't save everyone. "This isn't your fault." Cap said solemnly, "But it shows that we can always improve...even in the face of the harsh reality of our duty." Abilities * Flight * Adept Swimmer. Begarron can swim at moderate speeds * Strength. Begarron was strong enough to match Legacy in combat and overpower him briefly. * Heat Ray. Begarron can fire a light green energy beam from it's mouth. Trivia * Yay another possibly dark episode. * Begarron was suggested by Emgaltan * Begarron is the first Spectreman Kaiju to appear in the series. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content